A Glint of Amber
by ShiroNeko316
Summary: A look at the darker side of Kenshin's desire, struggle and contol. One-shot


Ok, here we go. This fic is mostly an excurstion into the darker side of Kenshin. I did not want to overly sensual so there is not a lot of sensual stuff going on. I wanted to focus on kenshin's struggle as a man and his desire to have Kaoru.

Plus, I'm not sure if I'm done with this yet but we will see.

A Glint of Amber

In the tree outside Kamiya Kaoru's bedroom, swaying lightly on the wind, was a burning

gaze of amber, focused exclusively on the sleeping shihondai within. To ask why Kenshin Himura was perched outside this particular girls room, watching her sleep, for the sixth time this week would be pointless. Kenshin himself could not even fully explain it. Even now as his gaze followed Kaoru's movements, he argued with himself to leave.

'Its wrong to spy on Kaoru-dono this way.'

Although his mind urged, Kenshin found his body would not obey, transfixed by the young beauty below him. She was perfect, in every way. From the top of her shimmering black hair, down her smooth neck, across her delicately flat stomach, over her voluptuous hips. . .

'How I want to trace my hands across her bear flesh, to slide them down her sides and hear her sigh my name. ' Kenshin gulped, his own thoughts wrecking havoc on his already strained control.

'I better leave before I do something foolish.' However, just as Kenshin began to win the war with his body, Kaoru's soft mewling drew him away from logic and plunged him into instinct. Kaoru had rolled onto her side, allowing her yukuta to slip slightly open, exposing the top of her creamy breasts to a very attentive rouroni.

Kenshin was leaning forward in the tree now, his eyes completely full of Kaoru.

"Kenshin." He was by her side before he could even think to move. Leaning over her, Kenshin allowed the sweet scent of jasmine to wash over him. Her smell was heaven to him. Would her taste be as well? There really was only way to know, before his mind could think of an objection Kenshin found himself leaning forward, drawn to the Kaoru's rosy red lips.

'She is so beautiful,' Kaoru gasped slightly, her mouth parting. It seemed almost as if her body could sense him near, and was eager to greet him.

'if only I could show her how beautiful she is.' Indeed if Kenshin was allowed, he would spend every moment of every day for the rest of his life showing her this.

'Perhaps first I would let her see how much I love her lips.' Wild imagines of Kaoru's lips parted in anticipation flew across his mind. Her eyes would be soft and pleading, timidly asking for something she knew nothing about. She would sigh his name as he taught her how to kiss. He would banish any thought she had of being to masculine, or too loud with his touch. She would know she was beautiful in his eyes as he tasted the curve of her neck, touching her in a way no man ever had.

'Or will, she will be mine alone.' In the dark of Kaoru's room, a glint of amber shone as Kenshin leaned closer to the sleeping girl, his body moving on instinct as he quietly closed the gap between his lips and hers.

The feeling of Kaoru's delicate mouth on his was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. She tasted like the sweetest fruit but had the intoxicating effects of the finest sake. Kenshin could have happily lived off her taste for the rest his life.

Groaning slightly, Kenshin pulled back, his body less than thrilled.

'No, I will not steal what I want given.' Still, Kaoru looked so very tempting on the futon.

Shaking his head, Kenshin tried to sit up. Kaoru's hand gripped his haori, as she mewled softly. It seemed his little shihondai did not want him to leave. Smiling Kenshin gently unfurled her hand from his clothes, kissing her wrist softly.

"Do not worry koiishi," Kenshin leaned close to her ear, his words fanning heated air over her.

"I promise I will be back." Rising quickly, Kenshin turned and left, his amber gaze burning down the hall.

He would keep his promise with pleasure.

There it is, such as it was. Ok, before someone asks... yes I'm considering a follow up piece in kaoru's view. No. This will not be a story. This is a one-shot in and of itself and should be treated as such. I will listen if you have any ideas on a possible sequel, but a story I just don't see it. Also, I will be reposting this sometime this month with it spell checked and stuff. Just wanted to see what you thought beforehand.


End file.
